


Garrett Is A Mess

by PeanutBarCheques



Series: Garrett Is A Mess [1]
Category: Leah on the Offbeat - Becky Albertalli, Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Bram is a great friend, Everyone is nice, F/F, Garrett is a mess, Leah and Abby are cute, M/M, Nick is a single pringle, Occasional swearing, POV Bram Greenfeld, POV Third Person, Pansexual Garrett (Simonverse), Simon is a helpful gay for once, apart from Martin, but I'm gay and can't write lesbians, comfort for dayz, everyone is a bean, high school reunion (ish), is this how lesbians do?, no one likes Martin, smidgen of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutBarCheques/pseuds/PeanutBarCheques
Summary: After a rough break up, Garrett needs some cheering up, so Bram decides to throw a party. Something he's never done before. Although the plan works out fine, Garrett reveals something quite unexpected.





	Garrett Is A Mess

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently got into fan fics and have had this idea racking around my head, so I decided to write it out.  
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Spoilers for Simon Vs. and LOTO, but that's kind of obvious.
> 
> "-" Separates the "scenes"  
> "~~~" Separates the "mini-chapters"  
> (Sorry if the formatting is confusing)

Bram was impressed at how quickly Garrett had got over Leah, seeming has he'd been crushing on her for almost 2 years and that, after he'd broken up with Morgan, he'd drunkenly admitted to Bram that he still loved Leah.

Despite this, Garrett got himself a college girlfriend almost immediately upon arrival, this had worried Bram at first as he thought that Garrett might be rushing into something, but Garrett assured him that, "It was meant to be." Bram was still skeptical, he couldn't help it, Garrett was his best friend after all, he didn't want his heart broken.

It didn't help that he'd never seen Samantha, or Sam as Garrett called her with a sickeningly sweet look in his eyes, due to her visiting family when Bram visited around Christmas and her being "swamped with coursework" both times Garrett had visited Bram. It wasn't just Bram that had never seen her, no one else had either, this lead to an inside joke for the group that she was either a ghost or completely made up.

-

Two weeks before the semester ended Bram noticed something off about Garrett; he wasn't the most emotionally open person, but after 3 days of single word responses to his texts, Bram knew something was up. Considering how close it was to the end of the semester, Garrett should've been jumping off the wall with excitement and definitely not sending " **K** " in response to his texts. So Bram had called him and, as he usually did, Garrett picked up on the 3rd ring, "Hello?" Garrett had answered, his voice raspy and quiet, almost a whisper.

_God, something must be wrong with him_  Bram had thought, the last time he'd heard Garrett like this was when Garrett had told him his Grandfather had passed away, this was the sound of Garrett in heartbreak.

"You ok, buddy?" Bram asked, as tentatively as possible.

"Sam dumped me." Was all Garrett could choke out before he burst into tears. Bram spent the next two hours consoling him over the phone, he was a mess. A capital M, Mess. Bram needed to help his friend, but he knew there was only one way to cheer Garrett up. A party.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

So that's why Bram found himself sitting on his boyfriend's dorm room bed, a few days later, thinking about what he was going to do and how out of his element he was. He was pretty much done for the semester with a couple of lectures left that would be pretty lax, seeming as Bram had finished all the work he needed to do, so Bram was visiting Simon at Haverford making the most of his free weekend.

When Bram had arrived Simon had asked if they could have a quick study date before they went out for the day. Normally, when Simon suggests they have a "study date" there isn't much studying involved, but that wasn't the case today as Simon, in true Simon fashion, left a final essay to the last minute and was frantically trying to finish it.

This left Bram to his thoughts for a while, not that long, but long enough for him to start doubting himself. Who was he kidding, he'd never thrown a party before, it would almost definitely go wrong. Bram was about to completely give up on the idea when Simon grabbed him from behind, spun him around, and planted a long kiss on his lips.

"Done!" Simon smiled brightly "Thank fuck Lou gave us an easy final essay!"  
Haverford was weird like that, some of the teachers were on a first name basis with their students; Bram didn't like the informality of it, but Simon loved it. "It makes it seem like we respect each other, like we're equals." Simon had gushed to Bram over the phone after his first week there. Bram smiled to himself, it was hard not to love what Simon loved; he was just so passionate.

"Maybe if you were a more diligent student, like yours truly, we'd have been doing this for the last hour and a half." Bram said smirking at Simon, he liked how he could tease Simon now and get away with it, one of the many perks of a relationship.

"Shut up!" Simon shouted, Simon acted hurt as he pushed Bram away from him.

Bram's thoughts floated towards Garrett and he let out a sad sigh.

"What's wrong, B?" Simon asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"It's Garrett," Bram started, "Sam broke up with him."

"Oof." Simon said, a look of sympathy on his face, "But it was kind of inevitable really, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well..." Simon paused "No one ever saw her." Another pause "That's not a good sign for a long lasting relationship." Simon was clearly watching his step as he spoke, he obviously knew Bram would defend Garrett, even if he agreed with him.

"Yeah..." Bram murmured, "Still, I want to do something for him, to cheer him up." Bram watched Simons face light up at the thought of helping someone. "But," Bram continued, "There's only one way I know to cheer Garrett up. That one thing would be a party and that's an area I have zero experience in."

Simon pretended to be shocked, "What?!? Abraham "Simon, Stop Making Out With Me I'll Miss Curfew" Greenfeld has never thrown a party? I would have never guessed!"

"That was one time!" Bram protested.

"One time is enough, Abraham" Simon retorted, a serious look on his face, "Anyway, what's your plan?"

"Plan?"

"Yes, your plan. What are you going to do for this party?"

"Urrrrrrmmmmm"

"Oh my God, you haven't thought of a plan?" Simon looked like a mix between shocked and amused.

"I haven't really had any time and I kept second guessing mysel-"

Simon cut Bram off, "You haven't thought of a plan?! Oh, how the mighty have fallen!" Simon laughed and Bram couldn't help but chuckle along.

"Honestly, I have no idea what I'm doing," Bram admitted, "I don't know how I'm going to make this work..."

"Hell-ooooo?" Simon dragged out the "O"

"What?"

"You're talking to the head of the Haverford LGBTQ+ Society Social Gatherings board! This shit is my bread and butter!" Simon shook with excitement.

"Si, calm down. But I'll take any help I can get." Bram had been hoping this would happen, he may be an excellent planner, but he's out of his element and about as useful as a TV remote without any buttons. He knew Simon got a kick out of this kind of thing and was hoping he'd help. He let Simon brainstorm for about 5 minutes before asking, "What've you got for me?"

"It's not much really, just a basic outline." Simon then talked about his "basic outline" for almost an hour.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

As much as Bram loved Simon's plan, it meant lying to Garrett and that made him incredibly uncomfortable. It wasn't that big of a lie and it was all for a good cause, but Bram still felt a tinge of guilt when he told Garrett that they were the only ones in the group back in Shady Creek.

" **So it's just you, me, and Monkey's Asshole?** " Garrett had texted Bram back. Garrett and Bram had been calling Martin that nickname ever since Simon mentioned it to Bram. As much as he loved how Simon tried to forgive and forget, Bram couldn't help but hate Martin for what he did to Simon. _His_ Simon.

" **Yup.** " Bram sent back, " **You're still coming over to mine, right?** " Bram pretended to not be having an internal freak-out, Garrett was late.

" **Shit, be there in 5.** " Garrett texted back and in 5 minutes he was at Bram's front door, ringing the doorbell the ritualistic 6 times, he won't enter until he is finished so Bram just lets him, it helps that his mom isn't there because she would be complaining about it, sometimes conferences have a lovely way of being helpful to rebellious teenagers. The ritual is based off when Garrett first came over to Bram's house, Garrett had arrived when Bram's mom was out and Bram was so shy that he didn't open the door, so Garrett had to ring the doorbell 6 times until Bram caved and opened the door. Garrett was the idiom "Never living this down" in human form.

Garrett may have rung the doorbell same as usual, but he was anything but usual. Garrett's typical happy douche-bro persona was nowhere to be seen, instead before Bram stood a Garrett that looked downright depressed. "Hi." He mumbled, his eyes didn't really look like they were looking at Bram, more his general direction.

"WaHo?" Bram asked, "I'm starved." He wasn't really, he'd eaten a few hours ago, but he needed Garrett out of his house until Simon's plan was in place.

"Sure." Garrett mumbled, his face the same glum expression.

-

The drive to WaHo was the quietest they'd ever been, but it wasn't a comfortable silence like they'd usually fall into, this was a dead silence. Bram didn't dare put on any music, he didn't want to appear indifferent to Garrett's situation.

They were seated pretty much upon arrival at WaHo and Bram chose a booth that was the most out of the way, in case things got emotional. Bram ordered his usual and Garrett didn't, he ordered the plainest thing on the menu and asked for some water. _This is serious_ , Bram thought, Garrett always gave Luca (A teammate of theirs) shit for eating that same order.

"I'm sorry, man." Bram finally broke the silence, "You must feel terrible."

Garrett looked at him for a second longer than needed and then slowly nodded.

"You deserve better man, if she couldn't see what a catch you are then it's her loss." Bram almost didn't see Garrett cringe a little at what he said, he assumed he was just remembering his situation.

"Thanks, bro" Garrett said after a short pause, it was still meek and quiet, but he was louder now.

_Maybe this will loosen him up for the party_ , Bram thought. He quickly checked his phone to see that he still needed to be gone for another hour. For the first time in his life, Bram hoped the food was late.

-

Garrett was definitely more receptive to Bram's conversation now, responding to Bram's attempts at distraction. The drive back to Bram's was a lot easier as they continued their light conversation and Bram even felt safe enough to play some music. He made sure it was nothing Simon had introduced to him, only things that he and Garrett used to listen to, in an attempt to make Garrett "nostalgic" as Simon had instructed.

As Bram drove into his driveway he sent Simon a quick text telling him that he'd arrived and stepped out of his car. He led Garrett to his front door, turned the key in the lock, opened the door, stepped inside with Garrett in tow, turned on the lights, and...

 

~~~~~~~

 

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!" Everyone shouted as soon as they were revealed by the light turning on. Bram looked to his side to see Garrett's face slowly turn from one of shock to one of sheer joy. Bram realized it was the first time he'd smiled all day. Feeling pleased with a mission that was already very successful, Bram looked back towards the crowd, filled with the familiar faces of Simon, Abby, Leah, Nick, their other soccer teammates, some of the theatre kids that they'd become friendly with through Simon, and some other friends from classes. Simon and Bram had successfully gathered every high school friend Garrett had under one roof and Garrett looked over the moon.

Bram stepped forward in front of the crowd, reaching for Simon's hand as he went, squeezing it as a quick thank you. He turned around to face Garrett, the look of joyous misbelief was still on his face, "Welcome to your..." Bram began as he beckoned for Luca and Styles to lower the banner, which revealed a bright red banner with gold writing saying " _Reunion / Get Over Your Girlfriend Who Just Dumped You Party!_ "

Garrett's eyes scanned the banner, his smile faltered slightly as he read it, Bram assumed it was, again, the recent memory of the break up causing it. Garret then looked back at Bram and he stayed silent for a moment until he finally let out a small chuckle followed by, "Thanks, Bram." His smile was bigger than ever.

"You know what that means!" Nick shouted from beside Bram, "Let's get this party started!"

-

The party was amazing, Simon had come up with the idea that it should be just like the parties that Garrett used to throw in high school. So, they brought the cheapest alcohol they could find, loads of red solo cups, set up multiple beer pong tables, and they even nabbed Garrett's karaoke machine from his house.

Bram tried to stick to Garrett's side to stop him going too crazy, but he got side tracked by his adorable boyfriend dancing with Leah and Abby, or should he say "Abby" and "Leah". For some reason, unbeknownst to Bram, Leah and Abby had come to the party dressed as each other and insisted on everyone calling them by the other's name. "Leah" was rocking one of Leah's all black get ups, complete with winged eyeliner and black lipstick, and was rolling her eyes dramatically at everything everyone said. While "Abby" was spinning on the spot giggling as her pink flowery dress, that complimented her body really well, flew out like she was ripped straight from a movie.

Once they'd stopped dancing, Bram walked up beside Simon, slid their hands together, and whispered into his ear, "Hey, babe." Simon turned to Bram with a grin on his face and pulled him in for a long kiss, Simon never ceased to make Bram's chest flutter when they kissed, it amazed Bram how every kiss seemed like the first. When they broke apart "Abby" was clapping her hands with glee and squealing whilst, next to her, "Leah" had a small side smirk on her face.

The four of them fell into a conversation about what they had done over the last few weeks of the semester and just as "Abby" finished recounting a story of how Leah had surprised her with flowers after she'd done an extra hard exam, Simon piped up, "Leah, I have something I want to ask." He said, a mischievous grin growing on his face, "Do you remember what you told me as Abby and Bram went off and danced at Senior prom?"

"Leah" smiled at him, knowing what he was up to, "No, it must have slipped my mind. Do enlighten me."

"Well," Simon began, his smirk growing even bigger as he glanced at "Abby". Who, as Bram could see, was clenching her fists slightly by her side. "You told me that you used to have a crush on a certain-"

"SIMON IRVIN SPIER, IF YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE I WILL GUT YOU LIKE A FISH!" "Abby" seemed to have gained quite the threatening tone since Bram had last seen her.

Simon stopped immediately and burst out laughing, his eyes watering as he keeled over. "Leah" looked quite amused by the whole situation, whilst "Abby" seemed to be shaking slightly, Bram was unsure if it was from anger or embarrassment.

Tipsy Simon was quite the trouble maker; Bram had to learn that the hard way when he woke up with a permanent marker moustache on his face after they'd drank a little too much wine on their anniversary night.

-

The rest of the party was a bit of a blur, Simon had that effect on Bram, from badly singing karaoke, to a couples games a beer pong with "Leah" and "Abby", to sitting on the floor singing along to whatever Nick played on his guitar, the party was a huge success and the whole time Garrett seemed to be having the time of his life.

Bram saw him speak to literally everyone at the party, he even spoke to Cal Prince for almost 40 minutes, which was quite odd as they weren't that close. The alcohol was definitely getting to him though, as his face was flushed for the entire conversation.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

The party slowly quietened down until it was just Bram, Simon, Garrett, "Abby", "Leah", and Nick, though the last three might as well not be included as Nick was passed out, face down, on the couch and "Leah" and "Abby" were fast asleep, cuddling on a loveseat.

Simon, Bram, and Garrett had migrated to the kitchen, where they sat at the breakfast bar as Bram and Garrett chatted over a large bowl of Doritos and Simon ate a packet of Oreos whilst leaning on Bram's shoulder.

"Seriously bro, thank you. This is the best thing anyone's done for me. I really needed it" Garrett smiled, his eyes actually looking into Bram's.

"You should really thank Simon, he was the one who made all this happen." Bram said looking down at Simon who seemed to be completely content to be where he was.

"Thanks Simon, Bram's lucky to have you" Garrett smiled at Simon, who smiled back.

"Did you like the banner?" Simon inquired, Bram knew where this was going and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, actually. The colors really worked." Garrett responded, though he looked slightly confused at the question.

His confused expression only intensified when Bram groaned loudly and Simon fist pumped and shouted "FUCK YEAH!"

"For context," Bram began, noticing Garrett's lost face, "Simon picked those colors because they matched your house colors. He insisted that you'd love it because you're a Gryffindor and I thought that was BS."

"But!" Simon interrupted, "I was right, as usual." Simon was way to pleased with himself, Bram couldn't help but gaze fondly at his little nerd.

-

They stayed in a comfortable banter for a while until Simon stood up, "If you'll excuse me, I must depart as I have urgent matters to attend to." Simon said, attempting to be polite.

"Don't be too long, babe, my side will get cold without you." Bram pouted.

"Awwww." Simon cooed, "I'll be quick, my blueberry" Simon said, using Bram's favourite pet name and it made his cheeks flush as pink as they could.

One quick peck on the lips and Simon was out of the kitchen, "Don't have any emotional breakthroughs while I'm gone!" Simon shouted from the corridor.

"I don't plan on it!" Bram called back.

Garrett, however, did. As soon as Simon left the kitchen, as if someone turned a switch, Garrett burst into tears.

"Garrett?" Bram said, tentatively rubbing Garrett's back, "You ok, buddy?"

"I miss that," Garrett sniffed, waving his hand between Bram and where Simon used to be, "I miss relationship stuff," his eyes were streaming and his faces was redder than it was earlier that night, "I miss pet names and soft kisses," he breathes in a heavy breath, "I just miss him so much!"

"Him?" Bram asked, expecting Garrett to swat at him for pointing out his drunken slip up, except that didn't happen. Instead, Garrett tensed in his arms, his breathing paused, and he stopped crying. "Garrett?" Bram looked at his best friend, waiting.

There was a long stretch of silence between the two of them until Garrett started talking slowly, "Sam wasn't short for Samantha, Bram." He looked up at Bram, eyes full of sincerity, "It was short for Samuel."

"Oh." Is all that came out of Bram's mouth "Wow." His mouth was a traitor.

Garrett kept his eyes locked on Bram's, "I might be a little bit gay." A small smile appeared on his face.

"You mean you swing both ways?" Bram's mouth seemed to want him to die of cringe.

Garrett scoffed, "More like swing all ways." This confused Bram even more and it must have shown on his face as Garrett clarified, "I'm pansexual."

"Oh, ok." Bram said, he smiled at Garrett, he knew doing this wasn't easy, "You know I'm fine with it, right?"

"Jesus Christ, Bram! Of course I knew you were fine with it!" Garrett looked shocked that Bram would even suggest such a thing.

"Then why didn't you tell us?" Bram knew this was slightly intrusive, but Garrett normally overshared anyway.

"Because," Garrett stopped and he looked down at the counter, "Because I wasn't ok with it."

Bram was shocked, "What? You weren't ok with you liking someone who isn't a girl?"

"Kinda? I just started realising it around the start of Senior year, but I think I sort of repressed it." Garrett paused, thinking of what to say next, "I rationalised it as 'guy crushes', and that everyone had them, so I, by that logic, must just be straight. That's also why I threw myself into my straight crush on Leah, ignoring my gay one, I wanted to push past this "phase" and go back to full straight Garrett."

"Garrett, that sounds like a rough time, I'm here for you now though." Bram couldn't believe this was all going on inside of Garrett's head whilst he'd been in his perpetual honeymoon stage with Simon. "Have you told anyone else?"

"Everyone I met a College," Garrett sighed, "It was easier with them, but back home it was so hard. I've known most of these people all my life." Garrett chuckled to himself lightly, "That's why all my college friends got my frying pans for Christmas, it was more than just a random joke. I almost had a mini heart attack when you saw that, I was sure you'd connect the dots." Bram chuckled to himself, and he'd given Simon shit for being oblivious, what a hypocrite. "I was kidding myself really, I wasn't really ready to be out. That's what doomed Sam and I, he was gay and proud and I couldn't even tell my closest friend I also liked dudes. I took him for granted and ruined the closest thing to true love I ever got." Garrett started to choke up a bit, sniffing back some tears.

"Do I need to distract you from your ex. Again?!" Bram feigned annoyance, receiving a small chuckle from Garrett. "How about giving you a new person to fawn over?" Bram suggested, "With you the possibilities are literally endless!"

"Not really..." Garrett smiled slightly at Bram's enthusiasm, "I have types, like, in regards to girls I normally prefer people with hair between light brown and ginger, for example. In regards to guys, I'm pretty basic, blond hair and blue eyes all the way for me. That's actually what attracted me to Sam, his eyes were almost like the ocean, sort of greeny blue, and he had the cutest bangs, my legs would melt." Garrett's eyes glazed over for a second before he shook his head and snaped out of his apparent day dream, "Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, my types. Well, in regards to more androgenous people I'd say I like when they ha-"

"Wait wait wait" Bram interrupted, he knew it was rude, but there was something he had to ask, "What did you say Sam looked like?"

"He had ocean like eyes, kinda greeny blue, and he had blond bangs." Garrett answered looking at Bram as if pleading him not to ask more, he probably didn't want to talk about his ex. But Bram had to ask, if his hunch was right, this would be a great way to distract him. "Why do you ask?"

"You know you just described Cal Prince, right?" Bram was smiling slightly, "And I'm pretty sure you mentioned earlier that you had a gay crush senior year, or am I seeing something that isn't there?"

Garrett blushed a deep pink, "I have no idea what you're talking about." He tried to sound confident, but it came out as more of a squeak.

"OH MY GOD! YOU LIKE CAL PRINCE?!?!" Bram shouted, Garrett shushed him to be quiet, "Sorry." Bram apologized, lowering his voice, "But for real, do you like him?"

Garrett sighed, "Yes," he smiled slightly to himself "I gained it after _you_ dragged me to see _Oliver!_ 3 times, catching little glimpses of him from behind the curtain made my heart flutter and my idiot ass didn't realize until I saw him with Simon's sister and I got oddly jealous. When I put two and two together it all made sense, but I'd missed my shot and I thought I'd never get it again. So, when I saw Sam I instantly knew it was my chance to be with someone different. He was a rebound off a sad crush, which wasn't a great start, and it didn't help that I wasn't out to you guys either." Garrett sighed and looked away for a second, "I think I need to fix _this_ ," Garrett said, looking back at Bram as he waved his hand over his general person, "Before I can actually have a chance with a guy, or anyone for that matter."

"What do you mean?" Bram asked, slightly lost.

"I need to prioritize myself before others, I need to get myself sorted out so I don't have another Sam, that's the last thing I want or need." Garrett explained.

"So you're going to come out?" Bram asked, Garrett seemed like a completely different person.

"I guess so," Garrett said, seemingly coming to the realisation that coming out was a thing, "Who should I talk to first?"

"Woah, dude!" Bram chuckled, "Your coming out is your choice, do it however you want."

"Ok..." Garrett started, "Well, I want to tell my parents first and I guess that means my little sister as well." Garrett seemed to go into deep thought for a second and when he returned he smiled, "Then I could tell the team and the rest of the group."

"That's the spirit, dude" Bram encouraged, "This is all under your control, make the most of that."

Garrett turned away for a second, his face seemed to be deep in thought so Bram thought Garrett was about to say something emotional, but then he turned back with a mischievous grin on his face, "Kissing guys is pretty great though, no wonder you and Simon spent half of lunch off in some corner of the school making out."

"Garrett!" Bram slapped Garrett's arm as he burst out laughing, eventually Bram joined him and they laughed harder than they had all night, it was nice to be back to normal, even if normal was a little different.

As if on cue, Simon walked back into the kitchen, but paused at the door, "Why are you laughing?" Simon asked, slightly confused, "Did I miss something?" His last question only made Bram and Garrett laugh even harder.

-

"Simon?" Bram asked later that night, Simon and Bram were lying in each other's arms as Bram played with Simon's hair. Garrett had fallen asleep in the spare bedroom some time ago, so Bram and Simon had had some time together, just the two of them.

"Hmm?" Simon responded, half asleep.

Bram finally let the thought that'd been nagging him since Simon had come back into the kitchen out, "Why did you take so long going to the toilet?"

Simon stayed silent for a moment before sheepishly answering, "Would you believe me if I said I have diarrhoea?"

"I know for a fact that that's a lie, Si"

"Ew, that's gross, Abraham." Simon laughed.

"Not like that, you pervert!" Bram smacked Simon on the head, "I meant that I'd know if you had bowel problems or not because you would probably go into a panic and accidentally clog the toilet." Simon let out a huffed breath, but it wasn't an objection to Bram's statement though. "Now tell me the truth."

Simon, again, fell silent for a moment, "I didn't take much time at all, I was in and out like that, but as soon as I got back to the kitchen I heard you talking to Garrett." Bram realized what Simon was going to say before he said it, "I heard him tell you he was pansexual." Simon paused for a moment, as he looked up at Bram, "As soon as I heard that I realized this was his Coming Out™ with you. I didn't want to interrupt that, so I waited."

Bram let that sink in, his boyfriend let him have a heart to heart with his best friend instead of barging in, even though Simon would be overjoyed that someone else in the group was in Club Gay. "Simon Irvin Spier, you are the most amazing person I've ever met." Bram gazed at his boyfriend as he looked up at him, his grin almost stretching from ear to ear, "I love you more than anything in the world."

"I love you to-" But Simon's recognition of Bram's words was cut short by Bram planting a long kiss on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^u^  
> Any comments or criticisms are welcome.  
> I might continue Garrett's journey in more fics, as I've still got some more ideas to let out.


End file.
